


Stay

by Squirrel_Sung



Series: NCT MAFIA [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Past Abuse, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Sung/pseuds/Squirrel_Sung
Summary: The one where Jungwoo is head of the police; Lucas is head of the mafia; and they are the perfect couple.Its also published on my wattpad account: @Nxck_270
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT MAFIA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140113
Kudos: 10





	1. S

**Author's Note:**

> So um basically its shit.

"Cause baby

When we were together

I could catch a glimpse, a taste

Of heaven through you

But now that you're gone

I'm stuck in hell

Nowhere to go

No one to turn to"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Jungwoo heard someone shout at him and turned around to see. He was met with the sight of a lorry rushing towards him at full speed. He froze to the spot, too terrified to do anything when he got pulled out of the way. Jungwoo was shaking, only just realising what had happened. He looked at the boy who saved him and was left breathless. He looked so ethereal, his fluffy brown hair framed his hazel eyes and perfect skin. The light behind him gave him a sort of glowing aura. 

"You done staring yet, love"

The voice brought Jungwoo back to reality, and he blushed, knowing that he'd been caught. He looked the boy straight in his beautiful brown eyes and spoke in a slightly shaky voice.

"Thanks for what you did back there, I really appreciate it. My name's Kim Jungwoo by the way, you?"

The boy looked at him and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a smirk. 

"You can call me your Guardian angel baby." Jungwoo almost fainted, the boy had the most beautiful deep voice he had ever heard in his life. 

"Oh okay, see you then." Jungwoo turned to go when he felt a hand grab him from behind. He slowly turned back around and saw the 'angel' looking down at him.

"Here, give me your number, then whenever your in trouble, you can call your Guardian angel." Jungwoo knew not to give strangers personal information but this guy had just saved him so what could this do. He fished a pen out of his pocket and inked his number onto the boy's smooth hand.


	2. T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again its shit. I don't know why you're reading this.

Jungwoo was working a late shift tonight. He worked part time at his god father's café. He was just finishing up when the bell rang signaling a new customer. He heard footsteps walking towards the counter and began tying his apron back in place.

"Hey baby boy." 

Jungwoo snapped his head up and was immediately met with a handsome face. He had fluffy brown hair, hazel eyes and a smooth creamy skin, it was his guardian angel. Jungwoo gasped and instinctively took a step back. The taller boy moved forward and used a finger to lift Jungwoo's chin up so their eyes met.

The brown haired male smiled and took a step back. He looked Jungwoo over as if examining him thoroughly. Jungwoo smiled a shaky smile and asked "Hey, you're the one who saved me that night right?"

The guy smiled and nodded. Jungwoo couldn't help but notice how his eyes seemed to light up and the way they would crease slightly when he smiled. "I never really got to thank you so um, do you wanna go out together sometime or we can like sit here and talk?" Jungwoo asked tentatively. 

"Oh baby, I'd absolutely love to." Jungwoo had forgotten how deep and rich the other male's voice was. Jungwoo quickly made them some drinks and took a few slices of cheesecake out of the fridge for them to eat. 

He laid them on the table and sat down next to the brown haired male. He turned towards him and caught sight of his plump pink lips. He was caught in a trance and began leaning forward when... 

Johnny pushed the door open and walked in before covering his eyes and letting out a screech. "Oh my absolute fuck! Kim Jungwoo, my innocent baby is making out with a stranger in the kitchen of my café!"

Ten, hearing his husband's outcry came rushing into the kitchen and stopped dead when he saw the sight in front of him. " Um babe, that's not a stranger at least not to us" he whispered into Johnny's ear.

Johnny opened his eyes and looked closer at the brown haired male. His mouth dropped open and he looked back at his husband who just nodded at him. Johnny pulled the 'stranger' up and embraced him in a ferocious hug. 

Jungwoo just looked at Ten in disbelief, looking for an answer but the elder just winked at him instead. He trained his eyes back onto his god father and guardian angel, they were still hugging. They pulled away and turned to look at him. Johnny spoke first. "So um basically, this is Hwang Xuxi, but you probably know that already." Jungwoo let out a hardly audible gasp at that. He had always been intrigued to learn about Ten's nephew while growing up. He had never thought for a second that he had almost kissed him. 

Ten pulled his husband away and out of the back door before poking his head back in and shouting "Don't forget to use protection!" Jungwoo blushed red as a tomato and hid his face in Xuxi's chest. A few seconds later he shyly looked up and realised what had just happened. He quickly got up and began shooing the younger out of the café. 

Once Xuxi was out he sat down and let out a sigh of relief. He heard a noise and looked up to see Xuxi holding up a piece of paper attached to the door with his number on it making a 'call me' sign with his other hand. Jungwoo blushed and mouthed at him to get lost so that he could reflect on what had just happened.


	3. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely crap.

Kim Jungwoo had just realised how much Huang Xuxi really meant to him. They had almost kissed about a month ago and it was all Jungwoo could think about. He'd see Xuxi around quite a bit and every time they stopped to talk, he'd blush bright red every time and his friends were beginning to notice. They'd tease him about it and constantly try and force him into talking to the younger for more then 2 minutes. 

He had taken to long walks around the city to try and see if he could spot the taller male. He usually chose bright, sunny days but today he had been told that his friend had seen Xuxi at the Han River. He rushed out of the house, without bothering to pull on a jacket or grab an umbrella. He jogged all the way down, glancing occasionally up at the dark grey thunder clouds. He cursed but carried on, determined to see the Chinese male again. 

Jungwoo collapsed onto a bench, trying to catch his breath. Just as he caught it and stood up, it started to rain, fat droplets of water splashing into his hair. He welcomed them at first, glad to have something cool against his burning skin. After a while, he began to shiver, his thin t-shirt completely soaked through. All of a sudden, a shadow passed over him and the rain stopped falling onto him. He glanced back and saw just the person he had been looking for. Huang Xuxi was standing there holding out a black umbrella covering the two of them. Jungwoo blushed and directed his gaze away from the the youngers face. That was a bad idea because what he was met with proved to make him blush even harder. Xuxi was wearing a suit, a black tailored suit, that hugged his body perfectly. His hair was slightly wet, his collar unbuttoned, showing off pale skin that made one want to see more. Jungwoo looked up and caught Xuxi's concerned gaze towards him.

Everything had started to go in slow motion, ever since Jungwoo turned around, but the second they made eye contact, everything seemed to go back to normal. Xuxi forced the umbrella into his hand before stripping off his blazer and putting it around Jungwoo. He froze and looked up into the others eyes. Their faces were inches apart and he couldn't help it. He stood on his tiptoes just as the Chinese male leaned down. Their lips met halfway and it was like they had been caught in a dream.


End file.
